Pink or Blue, Yes or No
by AriandEzra
Summary: "As Aria stared down at the small white stick in her hands, her face drained with color. A pregnancy test was the bearer of all unexpected news. There were only two options; pink or blue, pregnant or not. There wasn't no in between or a maybe. " Marriage has treated Aria and Ezra too well, so much so that a new bump in the road was bound to arrive at any time.


_September 8, 2016_

More often than not, the most important things come in life when we least expect them.

Aria Fitz believed in the simple sentence whole heartedly. She'd met her husband when her original intention was grabbing a cheese burger and had gotten engaged by Ezra blatantly saying _Marry Me _as she cooked dinner one spring night in their cozy New York apartment. The small brunette had started to take advantage of keeping a positive outlook when the shackles that –A had bound around her wrists and ankles were set free at her high school graduation party.

The walk home from NYU's somewhat inconsistent campus wasn't very long, but on this particular night Aria was in a rush to get home to Ezra. Checking the small watch on her wrist, she guessed he would probably be walking through the door any second. Aria enjoyed relaying information about her college classes just as much as Ezra loved to listen to her exuberance as she spoke.

They'd gotten married the year before during the second semester of her sophomore year. Ezra had been gentle, telling her that they didn't have to get married until she was ready – even if that was after she graduated – but Aria protested. Truthfully, Aria couldn't have waited that long to marry Ezra Fitz. While he was afraid of pushing her to the point that she'd change her mind, Aria knew that he was it. She'd always known, despite the times she tried to defy it.

After getting married in the event area of the New York Public Library, life only seemed to go uphill. Not much changed from being engaged to married – they still ordered in most nights when they both got home from their respective work places and watched cartoons on Saturday mornings. Now and then, Aria would tote her newly promoted English teacher husband to parties, but it was always a mutual decision to go home after an hour or two. They'd rather be curled up than drinking the night away with rowdy co-eds.

Aria's heeled boots clanked down the hallway towards their apartment, slipping the key into the lock quickly. She twisted the knob with an ease of her wrist, smile on her face as she entered. She could hear movement in Ezra's office that sounded like the shuffling of papers – he'd gotten home only minutes before her.

"Babe," she called, leaning down to unzip her boots. "Stop hiding."

Ezra poked his head out of the doorway, a cheeky grin resting on his face. His hands were still undoing the dark red tie Aria had gotten him for his last birthday. "Not hiding," he smirked.

"Kidding," she laughed softly, putting her bag down on one of the breakfast nook stools. "How was your day?" It was the husband-wife chit chat that she loved. They'd spoken in such domestic tones before, but there was something so much more solidifying now that they were married. Aria relished writing _Aria Fitz_ at the top of her papers and worksheets.

"Good." Ezra walked from the office doorway to her, hands still struggling to undo the tie. Aria was always better at handiwork than him; he could watch her write in her journal for hours just to see the way her hand curved while writing letters. "Help," he begged, causing her to laugh. The bell chime giggling was music to his tired ears. After another day of difficult, albeit bright prep school students , just hearing Aria talk or laugh eased the tension that Ezra could feel building up in back.

Aria's able fingers undid his tie in seconds, holding both ends in each of her hands. A devilish look settled on her face as she used the leverage to press herself against him and teasingly kiss him.

Ezra gulped, hands brushing back tendrils of Aria's hair. "How was your first Friday of classes?"

"Just as good; we had our first study group meeting. It's me, Sadie, Nicole, Lily, and this new guy, Gavin. He's funny. You should've heard the way he tried to get us corral of girls to understand the workings of British television – it wasn't even what we were studying…"

As she prattled on about Gavin, Aria had yet to notice the look that passed Ezra's face. On his off days, he was weary when it came to new guys entering his wife's life. College boys seemed to ignore the ring on her finger and as new as Gavin seemed to be, he wasn't much of an exception in Ezra's head.

His hands laced around her back, pressing into the small of it. Aria adjusted to accommodate herself to be snuggled comfortably against his chest, thinking nothing of the action as she continued to babble. Her chortle every now and then caused Ezra's jealously to raise the roof of their apartment building.

Finally he bore his teeth in a tight lipped smile. The coddling words never left his mouth – instead, Ezra tilted Aria's chin so that his eyes were exactly meeting hers. A moment of intense gazing passed between the two of them, though Aria couldn't figure out her husband's actions or a motive behind them.

Ezra's lips finally met her ear, breath mingling gentle and hot on her skin. "Mine," he breathed, kissing the base of her neck.

After a long day for the both of them, it was all Aria needed to melt into him without resistance. "Always yours," she reassured him, putting his jealously to rest.

Their lips melded together, Ezra grabbing the back of Aria's thighs to hoist her up. Her legs wrapped around his torso, pressing her core against his. The want between the two of them was as obvious as when light came to greet a new day at their window. Aria's grip tightened on the end of Ezra's tie as his hands cupped her face, lips pressing harder against hers.

Clothing was shed, dropping like flies in a trail to their bedroom. His tie was the last thing to go.

Ezra's hands caressed Aria's bare side as he laid her down on the mattress before his fingers hooked into the sides of her lace panties to drag down the only barrier between their bodies. Her lips greedily latched onto his as they began to move together, working up enough warmth to fight away the small chill the September night had brought.

And through the quiet moans and the slam of their headboard as it met the bedroom wall and the shaking of their dainty furniture, neither Aria nor Ezra could find the resolve to stop ravishing one another's bodies until well into the night.

But their spontaneous love making wasn't the last unexpected thing that would pop up into their lives.

* * *

_November 10, 2016_

As Aria stared down at the small white stick in her hands, her face drained with color. A pregnancy test was the bearer of all unexpected news. There were only two options; pink or blue, pregnant or not. There wasn't no in between or a maybe.

Either yes, she was pregnant, or no, she wasn't.

The small pink plus sign glared up at her, bringing the most life changing alteration to front. Aria's bottom lip began to quiver as she challenged the pregnancy test as if it were a person giving her the wrong answer.

"You can't be right," she muttered, but the puzzle pieces lined up.

Mother Nature had been seemingly running late and her emotions were swinging all over the place. Aria had been more argumentative with Ezra than she had since their brief breakup over his false son during her senior year of high school – another hurdle that they'd overcome. For someone who tried to hold in tears, an onslaught of them had been coming, particularly after she came from NYU. And the new sick mornings before class added up. While Ezra wanted her to go to the doctor to see what's wrong, even Aria knew it was a hint towards a pregnancy test.

_Except I am_, the test seemed to reply back. She could've sworn the plus sign grew bigger. _Welcome the unpexpected._

Aria sucked in a deep breath, hand flattening over her stomach. It didn't feel rounded or full, but it didn't feel like her usual flat stomach. There was something different, even if it was Aria tricking herself into believing something had changed within seconds.

After simple math, she estimated that she'd been seemingly pregnant for two months. Her fingers drifted over the skin of her belly. "Well," she sighed, wiping the fresh tears from her eyes. "Let's go tell Daddy."

Ezra was sitting out on the couch, trying to gage his attention in a lesson plan for the coming week. Usually mapping out an analysis of _The Catcher in the Rye_ was easy for him, but not when something was wrong with Aria. He thought he had a good idea and had been the one to buy her the test, but time seemed to tick by slower than his tapping of his pen on the notebook paper in his lap. Some men would be scared, but if he and Aria were to have a family, Ezra was more than ready. He could hear the sink running, meaning she was on her way out. Ezra bit his lip, turning around as the door closed.

"Hi, Daddy," she said softly, waving the stick in the air.

His pen dropped from his hands and within moments and his wife had taken its place. "So," he drew out, eyes shining as he cupped Aria's face in his hands.

"So, we're having a baby," she said softly. Her husband's happiness was enough to shake her fear, lips descending upon his.

* * *

**I've decided that I want a fluff outlet to go to when I need a bit of a breather from The Pursuit of His Happiness (which was updated last night, so please read and review!). **

**This is definitely going to be more of a sporadic fluff piece and more often than not, I'm going to ask what you guys want to see happen in the story. Each chapter will be a moment during a month. We'll start at 3 months during the next chapter and go on until the baby's born. Then every chapter will be from a month of the baby's life and how Aria and Ezra deal with being parents while still in school and working. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please read and review! If you ever want to reach me on Twitter, my username is shmiansgoose.**


End file.
